


Missing You

by Velace



Series: Countdown [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma comes home after another long day as the Sheriff and Savior, just wanting something to eat before she passes out from exhaustion – only, Regina is in a mood that Emma finds particularly difficult to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Emma entered her home with a sigh and slumped back against the door as it closed behind her. Fourteen-hour days were too much to expect from one person, especially when said days were considered _normal_ by that point. All her time was filled with work, magic lessons and then searching from one end of town to the next for any 'abnormalities' in the space… time… continuum or whatever it was Rumple claimed they needed to look for.

She just wanted to be home before nine for once, was that too much to ask. Was the desire to eat at a table, with the two people who meant more to her than any other in the world, really such a huge request? She can't even remember the last time she had sex; much less the last time she had dinner with her family.

Muttering beneath her breath about the lack of consideration from the town and her stupid Savior duties, she shrugged her jacket off and threw it in the general vicinity of the coat rack before toeing off her boots.

Padding through the foyer on sock-clad feet, her muscles ached in places she wasn't even sure were real. She needed something to eat and then she would drag herself upstairs, make a mess of the bedroom floor with her clothes—that she would no doubt get yelled at for in the morning—and crawl into bed with said person who would be doing the yelling, but as she entered the kitchen, she came to a screeching halt.

How had she not heard the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUT5rEU6pqM) playing?

Emma stared, struck dumb as her eyes glued themselves to the weaving curves of Regina Mills dressed in a form-fitting black dress that ended mid-thigh. Her mouth dried as she took in the tempting sway of hips, the perfect curve of a backside and those silky smooth olive-toned legs that carried the brunette who oozed sensuality without even trying.

It reminded Emma of just how long it had been since she touched, kissed-worshipped the goddess that was her girlfriend and she couldn't have helped the agonised groan that fell from her lips even if she wanted to.

It had been _months._

"Welcome home, my love."

Forcing a smile she only partially felt, Emma leaned her head against the door frame and continued to stare, longing in her eyes as they travelled the length of the still swaying body and came to rest on chestnut pools that twinkled with a mix of amusement, love and something Emma wished she had the energy to sate; lust.

"Shakira?" she questioned, teasing as Regina danced closer.

"It suited my mood," Regina purred and even the shrug of indifference she gave looked sexy to Emma.

Pushing from the door, she caught her around the waist and moved with her as she leaned in for a much-needed kiss. Regina grinned right before their mouths met and playfully nipped her lower lip, draping her arms over Emma's shoulders before surrendering and allowing the blonde to take what she wanted.

Before they could pass the point of no return, Emma broke the kiss with another sigh and rested their foreheads together. "I'm so tired," she murmured, barely stifling the yawn that would only have proven her point.

Regina smiled, running her hands up the back of Emma's neck and threading her fingers through the thick mane of blonde curls. "I know," she replied, rubbing their noses together before placing another, shorter but sweeter kiss on pale lips. "I saved you some dinner."

Despite the rumble of her stomach, Emma shook her head and tightened her arms around the brunette. "It can wait a few more minutes."

With a soft hum of contentment, Regina closed her eyes and let Emma lead her around the room, their lips locked in a slow, lazy kiss. She had missed this. Emma made her feel safe, adored—loved. It had been far too long since the two of them spent any time together and after the hellish night she'd had entertaining stuffy old men in suits, there was nothing she wanted more than to be wrapped in her girlfriend's arms.

When Emma's stomach growled again, Regina chuckled against her mouth and pulled back. "Come, my love," she said, arms falling from shoulders as she took the blonde's hands in her own and led her to one of the stools at the centre island.

Moving to the oven, she grinned to herself as Emma released a tortured groan when she bent down to retrieve her dinner and she shook her head as she straightened. Flicking off the oven, she turned, catching Emma's hooded stare and she fixed her with a reproachful look. "Stop that," she chided half-heartedly and Emma pouted.

"You're the one bending over in that sinfully tight dress," she replied. "No one could blame me for staring."

"Maybe not," Regina humoured her, placing the plate of cheesy pasta with little hunks of bacon in front of her. Emma's gaze immediately transformed from lust filled to adoring and she smirked. "I can, however, blame you for the state of my panties from hearing those sounds."

Regina made to move away, but found she couldn't as Emma grabbed her wrist. Biting her lip, she cocked an eyebrow in question and Emma tugged her, causing her to drop gracelessly into the blonde's lap. She huffed, more surprised than annoyed, and Emma offered an apology in the form of lips brushing the side of her neck as her arm settled around Regina's waist and she started to eat.

After the first mouthful, and resigned to her apparent role as Emma's personal teddy bear, Regina snatched the fork from her hand.

Emma was about to protest before she realised Regina was offering to feed her, gathering another forkful and holding it up to her mouth. She smiled and squeezed the brunette's waist affectionately, leaning in and accepting the offer without comment.

Left hand free and nothing to occupy it, she placed it on Regina's leg and stroked the warm, silky flesh of her inner thigh as she ate. It wasn't the first time the two had done this, although in most cases, it had been Emma feeding Regina and it was generally ice cream or some form of fruit dipped in some kind of sauce, but it was nice and something she hadn't known she needed until it was happening.

Regina swallowed and did her best to ignore the hand, feeling unusually hot as she fed the blonde. Not that she would complain should those fingers inch a little higher, as her earlier words were nothing short of the truth. She, however, genuinely enjoyed being able to take care of Emma—it wasn't often that the blonde allowed such attention but she had accepted her Sheriff's claim of being tired and she was trying to behave herself, despite still feeling rather amorous.

Pausing with the fork halfway to Emma's mouth, Regina bit her tongue to prevent the wanton moan slipping from her lips as a finger lightly traced her folds through lace. Her panties were soaked and if Emma kept it up, they were only going to get worse.

"Don't start something you can't finish, my love."

Pressing the tip of her nose below Regina's ear, Emma nuzzled into her, knowing the spot was especially sensitive to stimulus. "I'll never be too tired to please you, my Queen," she purred, moving the hand at Regina's hip to her stomach and slipping the fingers of her other hand beneath lace, lifting the brunette slightly as she tugged the panties down her thighs.

All that heat radiating against her hand had made something in Emma click and she couldn't help herself. The thought of Regina coming in her hand, coupled with the overly domestic scene had temporarily banished the exhaustion she felt and caused a curious desire to please Regina.

Pushing the dress up to her waist, Emma settled the brunette back in her lap and murmured, "Spread your legs for me."

The fork clattered against the plate and Regina immediately dropped one leg to the floor, opening herself up to questing fingers as her head fell to a shoulder. Warm puffs of air fluttered against Emma's throat and she smiled as she explored Regina's slick folds, rubbing her slit and gathering the already abundant wetness before circling her clit.

Regina's stomach somersaulted and she buried her face into the side of Emma's neck as fingers played her body flawlessly, massaging the bundle of nerves in perfect circles. She latched on to the pulse that beat beneath her lips and sucked as Emma stoked the simmering heat into an all-consuming inferno.

"God I've missed you," Emma breathed, moaning softly as Regina responded with a swirl of her tongue and hard suck.

Removing her hand, Emma smirked as her neck vibrated with the sound of disapproval Regina made and she scooped the brunette up in her arms, standing and sitting her on the counter with a chuckle as Regina gasped from the cool marble against her backside.

Emma's expression turned sheepish and with a small smile, she leaned in and wiped the glare from Regina's face as she captured her lips. Her hands slid slowly up olive thighs, coaxing the legs apart once more and Regina groaned into her mouth as she ran her thumbs along her folds.

"Stop teasing and…" Words caught in Regina's throat as Emma brought a thumb to her lips, licking the juices with a flick of her tongue and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

" _Eat you_ , I believe are the words you're looking for," Emma said matter-of-factly, dropping back to the stool as she yanked Regina forward and buried her head between her thighs.

"Oh fuck."

Regina flailed for a moment, remembering the plate somewhere behind her and shoving it out of the way before she fell to her back. The sound of it shattering deterred neither of them and she grasped the edge of the counter, moaning long and loud as Emma swiped her slit with the broad stroke of her tongue.

Emma had exceptionally talented fingers but it was nothing compared to the things she could do with her mouth and Regina swore right then and there that the two of them would never _ever_ go so long without sex again.

"I'm cutting your hours at the station," she gasped as Emma thrust her tongue inside her. Emma hummed in what Regina assumed was consent—whether she was right didn't matter, as she would be doing so regardless.

Hips jerking as Emma's nose nudged her clit, she added, "Magic lessons too," which received another, longer hum that made further thought impossible as she ground against her girlfriend's face.

Regina's scent was intoxicating and Emma happily became drunk on it, thrusting in and out, swallowing juices that spilled on to her tongue and exploded in her mouth, coating her throat with their warm, salty tang. She loved everything about Regina's pussy and even more, she loved the sounds Regina made when she used her mouth on her.

Soft sighs, pleasured whimpers and shameless moans filled the air around them. Emma could spend hours—days with her head between Regina's legs and not care about anything else as she brought the brunette to orgasm time and time again, revelling in the feeling of the slickness in her mouth, the scent in her nostrils and the bitterness on her tongue.

"Emma," Regina breathed and the beseeching note of desperation in her voice had Emma refocusing her attention, wrapping her lips around a throbbing clit as she sheathed two fingers inside delicious, wet heat.

Fingers threaded through her hair and nails lightly scratched at her scalp, appreciative, twin sighs coming from both women as Emma set the pace, fingers driving in and out with deep, measured thrusts that Regina met with every buck of hips.

Positioning a hand beneath a thigh, Emma pushed up, spreading Regina open further as she released her clit after one last, hard suck that caused her to cry out. Emma replaced her lips with a thumb and pressed a kiss to that same thigh before trailing her lips up over a hip as she stood.

Increasing the speed of her thrusts, she leaned over the brunette and claimed her mouth. Regina moaned, tasting herself as she invited in the hot, slippery tongue that swiped across her lips, parting them and allowing Emma to deepen the kiss. The pressure of Emma's mouth on her own was wonderful and did more for her arousal than the skilled fingers working her pussy so well. The way she kissed; all lips and tongue with the occasional nip of teeth at just the right moment.

Dear god, she loved Emma's mouth.

Closing her eyes, she lost herself to feeling everything Emma offered. The stretch and clench of muscles as she added a third finger, the rough, tight circles the thumb rubbed against her clit, the dance of the tongue in her mouth and the slight strain of her leg as Emma bent over.

Soon the heat in her lower abdomen spread and Emma could feel the approach of her orgasm. The fingers sped up again, thrusts coming faster, harder until Regina arched, shouting her name as the waves washed over her and her body shook, coating Emma's hand with her release.

As she recovered, she felt those lips grazing her jaw lightly and her eyes fluttered open to stare up at the ceiling, mind pleasantly buzzing as her skin tingled beneath the loving caress of the hand along her thigh. She sighed, somehow disappointed and relieved at the same time as Emma pulled out of her.

"I'm not tired anymore," Emma murmured, intentions clear as her hands rubbed inner thighs.

Regina laughed softly and replied, "I believe it's my turn."

"Mmm," Emma hummed. "As far as I'm concerned, we're still on the first round; so you'll have to wait until I'm done with you."

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Regina raised her eyebrow and questioned, "Is that so?"

"Yup," Emma confirmed, sliding her arms around Regina as legs wrapped around her waist. She was about to lift her from the counter before Regina stopped her.

"Wait—the plate."

Confused, Emma dropped her arms to her side with a sigh and questioned, "What plate?"

"The one with your dinner…"

Comprehension flashed within emerald eyes and Emma nodded. "Right, what about it?"

"I may have…" Regina blushed prettily and cleared her throat. "I pushed it… on to the floor… I heard it break."

"Ah," Emma chuckled and disentangled the legs from her waist as she peered over the side of the counter where, sure enough, pieces of the plate—along with her dinner—were scattered across the floor.

Waving her hand, she cleaned it all up within seconds and looked to the brunette with an eyebrow raised. "Is there anything else preventing me from carrying you upstairs to our bedroom where I plan to ravish you further, my Queen?"

Regina hummed, grinning. "Hmm no, I don't believe there is," she said and squealed when Emma scooped her up bridal-style, the two of them laughing as she carried her upstairs as promised.


End file.
